Zane Koroshiya
Zane Koroshiya is a main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Arcana. He is the adopted son and Apprentice of Nathaniel Koroshiya. He is technically the first character in the Kingdom Hearts universe to become a Soul Reaper. Story Origin Thirty years before the events of , Zane was a fifteen-year-old resident of the island of Hod on his homeworld of Auldrant. He was an orphan, living with a prestigious family who decided to take him in. He had dreams of leaving his isolated life and becoming much more. Nathaniel, who often visited Auldrant, always encouraged him to follow his dreams. One day, the island suddenly began to fall into the ground, sparking a conflict between the Kingdom of Kimlasca and the Malkuth Empire known as the Hod War. In the midst of all this, Zane was rescued by Nathaniel, but unfortunately had died. With Zane's permission, Nathaniel stabbed him through the heart with his Zanpakutō, thereby turning him into a Soul Reaper. Immediately after, Nathaniel used his Keyblade to remove the darkness in Zane's heart and transplanted it into what would be his Zanpakutō, Shinikage. The next day, Nathaniel blindfolded him, claiming it was an "extended lesson," one which would not end for thirty years. In the following year, he was trained by Nathaniel in the ways of Soul Reaper combat, and later became his Keyblade Apprentice. The Land of Departure After fifteen years of training, Nathaniel brings Zane to the Land of Departure. Nathaniel shouts up and jokingly states he's the Captain of the Fifth Division, mirroring Shinji Hirako ninety five years prior. Nathaniel states he gets nervous coming up to the castle some of the time because it unnerves him. Zane notes that he doesn't seem nervous. Jokingly, Nathaniel tells Zane to shut up because he can't see, at which point the doors begin to open. Nathaniel acknowledges this, and Zane then jumps forward, feet first, which proceed to make contact with an unaware Terra's face. Terra is then flung backwards and into the wall directly opposite. Aqua, concerned, looks over the railing overhead and is astonished to see Zane pinning down Terra with his foot. Zane shouts up and tells her not to worry and that he hasn't killed their doorman. Aqua says Terra is an Apprentice, not a doorman. Embarassed, Zane gets his foot off of Terra and apologizes. Master Eraqus calls out asking what's wrong, which prompts Zane to Flash Step to the upper level with Aqua, making her jump back. Zane chuckles and apologizes again. He introduces himself, and offers her his hand, which Aqua promptly shakes, introducing herself as well. At this point, Master Eraqus, Nathaniel and Terra walk up the stairs into the Throne Room. Eraqus introduces his Apprentices to Nathaniel, stating he was his former Master. Aqua looks between the two, and notes Nathaniel looks younger than her Master. Nathaniel says there's a special reason for that, which he'll tell them later, and points out Eraqus already knows. He then tells Zane to follow him, as he walks off further into the castle, Zane following suit. One year later, Zane rushes into the Throne Room, arriving late for his training with Terra and Aqua, panting from all the running he had to do. He puts his hands on his knees, and pants slower. He notices Master Eraqus walking up the stairs, and apologizes for being late, as he bends his head down again. Eraqus says he is forgiven, as Zane notices a familiar spiritual pressure. He "looks up," and notices Master Xehanort, whom Zane bows in respect to. He asks what the occasion is, for the aged Master to make a trip out to the Land of Departure. Xehanort smirks, saying he is merely dropping off a potential Apprentice. As Zane asks who it is, they hear a scream down below. Eraqus and Xehanort rush down the stairs, as Zane does the same; however, as the two Masters exit the stairs, Zane stops, as Master Xehanort tends to . He overhears Eraqus explain his condition, and makes a mental note of this. After a brief spar with Terra and Aqua two hours later, Zane reports the recent events to his father. Nathaniel rubs his forehead, distraught over the news, and asks Zane to keep an eye on the new Apprentice. Zane obliges. The next morning, Zane leans against the doorframe to the newcomer's room, and says hello. Ventus, in an almost trance-like state, asked what he wanted, with Zane replying that he just wanted to see him and welcome him to the Land of Departure. He then asks if he really has lost his memory. Ventus confirms it. Then Zane got an idea. He points out that Ven clearly isn't the strongest Apprentice to date, at which Ven stares at him and asks why he'd say such things right after welcoming him. Zane pleads to let him finish, and makes an amendment, saying he could be the fastest out of the other Apprentices, and Zane offers to help him with it. After thinking for a short time, Ven accepts, and Zane tells him they'll start training the next day before leaving. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' On the day before Terra and Aqua's Master Qualification Exam, Master Eraqus finds Zane and asks him to reconsider taking the Exam, as he has already reached Master level and only needs to take the Exam in order to make it official. Zane politely declines the offer, saying he'd prefer to stay by Nathaniel's side as an Apprentice, and that doing so as a Master might seem awkward. Eraqus understands, but reminds Zane that the offer is still open. Zane thanks him before heading out of the castle. Later in the day, as Zane returns to the castle through the grounds, Terra and Aqua come through the doors and stop Zane. They ask him if it's true that he won't be taking the Exam with them; Zane confirms this, and also adds that he'll be leaving early the next morning with his Master. Saddened, Aqua asks when he'll be back, to which Zane replies "I don't know," slumping his shoulders. Trying to cheer him up, Terra puts his hand on Zane's shoulder and wishes him good luck, no matter what he's leaving for. Aqua agrees, saying he'll do great. Zane smiles and thanks them, before heading back into the castle. That night, while lying in bed, Aqua knocks on the door and asks if she can come in; Zane welcomes her in and sits up. Aqua comments on the emptiness of the room, as Zane says everything's been packed up and sent elsewhere, saying he and his father . He then asks what Aqua wanted. Recalling why she came in the first place, Aqua reaches into her pocket and takes out a silver star-shaped object colored blue and purple with the Keyblade Master symbol in the center. Aqua tells him it's a lucky charm made from the skin of , as she pulls out the other three she made, and she explains that as long as he has it he will always return to the others, no matter how far apart they are. Zane smiles, as a lone tear trails down his cheek, and thanks her, before embracing her in a hug. Aqua whispers in his ear that they'll miss him, and Nathaniel. Zane says he and Nathaniel will too. Aqua leaves the room and out the castle, as Zane drifts off to sleep. Early the next morning, Zane and Nathaniel leave the castle just as dawn breaks. They pass Master Xehanort as he approaches, wishing them good luck on their endeavour. After being bid farewell, the Master and Apprenitice summon their Armor and Keyblade Rides before flying off into the sky. Appearance Zane bears a striking resemblance to Kaien Shiba, albeit appearing a few years younger. During his time as an Apprentice in the Land of Departure, Zane wore a black sleeveless top, black boots, wrist-length black gloves and baggy grey pants, similar to the SOLDIER uniform. He wore a purple blindfold with intricate green designs and two wide wedge-like protrusions extending from the top out to the sides, as well as thin metal plates zigzagging outwards. He carries his Zanpakutō on his back. After he is brought to Soul Society, he wears a shihakushō with the left sleeve torn off, as an homage to his father who tore the right sleeve off. He wears the lieutenant's badge over his left shoulder, similar to Ventus' shoulder armor. He retains his blindfold and continues to carry his Zanpakutō strapped to his back. In the events following the Winter War, Zane wears a silver waist cape with a black border and a black version of the Keyblade Master symbol in the corners. He removes his blindfold, revealing his green eyes. The metal plates are moved to the inside of the Keyblade Master insignia on his Lieutenant's badge. Personality Zane often acts like a more mature Sora, and is often serious about the matter at hand. At times he acts with a punk-like attitude, au lieu to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, though he can act equally as cheerful. At times he acts cocky, claiming he will win a fight, but he states he only acts that way when he's sure he will win. He acts well-mannered in the prescence of his superiors. Since dying, he has secretly yearned to find out "what death truly is," because of his almost seemless transition from human to Plus to Soul Reaper. Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zane is extremely proficient in the art of hand-to-hand combat, shown when he easily incapacitates Sora without drawing his Zanpakutō and summoning his Keyblade. Flash Steps Master: As he was taught by his father, Zane has skills equal to Yoruichi Shihoin. Kidō Expert: While not as masterful as his father, Zane has been shown to be quite proficient with the use of Kidō. At one time he used a Level 60 Hadō without the incantation. *'Bakudō #52: Ayatori' (綾取り, Cat's Cradle): A binding spell created by Nathaniel. Its use involves the caster weaving their hands together and pulling them apart, producing threads of pink-purple energy connecting the fingers. A flick of the wrists sends the tendrils flying, wrapping around the target's limbs and effectively immobilizing them. This was able to keep Vanitas immobilized for about an hour before it was removed. Enhanced Strength: Despite his size, Zane is quite strong, demonstrated when he carries an unconscious Master Xehanort on his back. Keyblade While not official, Zane's skill with the Keyblade is considered at Master level. His exclusive Keyblade, Maestro, is unique with its Heart Merge (心併合する, kokoro heigō suru) ability. He can temporarily merge a piece of his heart with his opponent's, giving him an edge. Once used, Maestro's Keychain disappears. Kagifūtō Everto Apparatus (悪魔の歯車輪 (エヴェルトアパラタス), Everuto Aparatasu, Latin for "Demon Gear", Japanese for "Ring Gear of the Devil"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a standard Kagifūtō with a dark red hilt and a bronze cog-shaped guard. *'Recipero': Its release command is "Awake in the dark" (暗闇で目が覚める, kurayami deme ga sameru). When releasing, Zane holds up the teeth of the blade up to his eye and says the release command. Upon release, it takes the form of Vanitas's Keyblade. Zanpakutō Shinikage (死影, Death's Shadow): Zane's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a standard katana with black hilt wrapping and a silver guard shaped like a Z. Zane wears it on his back in a black sheathe, tied in place with a black strip of cloth. *'Shikai': Its release command is Disappear (消える, Kieru). Upon release, it takes the form of a pair of fingerless dark purple gloves on Zane's hands. The backs have short scimitar-like blades with the flat edge facing the knuckles. Partial metal rings cover two thirds of each finger's base, which can extend into claws. :Shikai Special Ability: In short, Shinikage has power over darkness and shadows, and can manipulate it in a variety of different ways. :*'Kage Tobari' (影帷, Shadow Curtain): Allows Zane to hide within a shadow of any sort. He can then strike whenever he sees fit. It bears a certain resemblance to Katen Kyōkotsu's Kageoni ability. :*'Kyōbō na Kage' (凶暴な影, Savage Shadow): Causes the opponent's shadow to separate from its owner and gain a will of its own; Zane bends its will and allows it to fight alongside him. :*'Shinikage Kōken'nin' (死影後見人, Death Shadow Guardian): Summons a -like entity behind Zane. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Quotes *''"I've been told...you look like him."'' (to Roxas) *''"What? You have to use both hands? That's like a baby's toy!"'' (to Sora) *''"That's a nice expression. You're terrified, aren't you?"'' (to Kairi) *''"That face...those eyes...don't you get it? That's why...THAT'S WHY YOU'VE GOTTA DIE!!"'' (to Sora) *''"You've pissed me off long enough. Just...just die already!"'' (to Vanitas) Trivia *Zane's name comes from the Hebrew term for "God's gracious gift" and the Arabic term for "Leader". *Zane's Zanpakutō has gone through two revisions; it was initially an omni-elemental six-sided sword named Kyoshō (巨匠, Maestro), then was revised as a lightning-based chakram-like set of weapons named Masatsu (摩擦, Friction). Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Keyblader Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Reapers